tokfandomcom-20200215-history
ESTP
ESTP (Extroversion, Sensing, Thinking, Perception) is an abbreviation used in the publications of the (MBTI) to refer to one of sixteen s. The MBTI assessment was developed from the work of prominent psychiatrist in his book . Jung proposed a based on the theories of cognitive functions that he developed through his clinical observations. From Jung's work, others developed psychological typologies. Jungian include the MBTI assessment, developed by and , and the , developed by . Keirsey referred to ESTPs as , one of the four types belonging to the temperament he called the . ESTPs account for about 4–10% of the population. Male ESTPS are more common than females who are ESTPs. This type is also commonly called the Dynamo or the Entrepreneur. The MBTI instrument *'E – Extraversion' preferred to introversion: ESTPs often feel motivated by their interaction with people. They tend to enjoy a wide circle of acquaintances, and they gain energy in social situations (whereas introverts expend energy). *'S – Sensing' preferred to intuition: ESTPs tend to be more concrete than abstract. They focus their attention on the details rather than the big picture, and on immediate realities rather than future possibilities. *'T – Thinking' preferred to feeling: ESTPs tend to rely on objective criteria rather than personal values. When making decisions, they generally give more weight to logic than to social considerations. *'P – Perception' preferred to judgment: ESTPs tend to withhold judgment and delay important decisions, preferring to "keep their options open" should circumstances change. Characteristics of ESTPs Myers-Briggs description According to Myers-Briggs, ESTPs are hands-on learners who live in the moment, seeking the best in life, wanting to share it with their friends. The ESTP is open to situations, able to improvise to bring about desired results. They are active people who want to solve their problems rather than simply discuss them. Keirsey description According to Keirsey, ESTPs, or "Promoter Artisans", are the most adept among the types at influencing other people. Promoting is the art of maneuvering others to one's position. Concrete in speech and utilitarian in action, they are smooth operators. The ESTP knows everyone who matters and everything there is to do because they are very resourceful, always knowing where the fun and action is. They like to indulge themselves in the finer things in life and to bring other people with them. Their goal in life is to sell themselves and their ideas to others. Dramatic and debonair, they are gifted at earning others' confidence. According to Keirsey, based on observations of behavior, notable Promoters might include , and . For more examples, see . Other characteristics *Enthusiastic *Outgoing *Cunning *Fun *Socially sophisticated *Persuasive *Resourceful *Sharp *Trendy *Unpredictable *Action oriented *Popular *Daring *Smarmy *Bored easily *Impulsive *Competitive *Sporty *Strong Cognitive functions Using the more modern interpretation, the cognitive functions of the ESTP are as follows: Dominant: Extraverted Sensing (Se) Se focuses on the experiences and sensations of the immediate, physical world. With an acute awareness of the present surroundings, it brings relevant facts and details to the forefront and may lead to spontaneous action. Auxiliary: Introverted Thinking (Ti) Ti seeks precision, such as the exact word to express an idea. It notices the minute distinctions that define the essence of things, then analyzes and classifies them. Ti examines all sides of an issue, looking to solve problems while minimizing effort and risk. It uses models to root out logical inconsistency. Tertiary: Extraverted Feeling (Fe) Fe seeks social connections and creates harmonious interactions through polite, considerate, and appropriate behavior. Fe responds to the explicit (and implicit) wants of others, and may even create an internal conflict between the subject’s own needs and the desire to meet the needs of others. Inferior: Introverted Intuition (Ni) Attracted to symbolic actions or devices, Ni synthesizes seeming paradoxes to create the previously unimagined. These realizations come with a certainty that demands action to fulfill a new vision of the future, solutions that may include complex systems or universal truths. Shadow functions Later personality researchers (notably Linda V. Berens) added four additional functions to the descending hierarchy, the so-called "shadow" functions to which the individual is not naturally inclined but which can emerge when the person is under stress. For ESTP, these shadow functions are (in order): * Introverted Sensing (Si): Si collects data in the present moment and compares it with past experiences, a process that sometimes evokes the feelings associated with memory, as if the subject were reliving it. Seeking to protect what is familiar, Si draws upon history to form goals and expectations about what will happen in the future. * Extraverted Thinking (Te): Te organizes and schedules ideas and the environment to ensure the efficient, productive pursuit of objectives. Te seeks logical explanations for actions, events, and conclusions, looking for faulty reasoning and lapses in sequence. * Introverted Feeling (Fi): Fi filters information based on interpretations of worth, forming judgments according to criteria that are often intangible. Fi constantly balances an internal set of values such as harmony and authenticity. Attuned to subtle distinctions, Fi innately senses what is true and what is false in a situation. * Extraverted Intuition (Ne): Ne finds and interprets hidden meanings, using “what if” questions to explore alternatives, allowing multiple possibilities to coexist. This imaginative play weaves together insights and experiences from various sources to form a new whole, which can then become a catalyst to action. References Category:Myers-Briggs